Pokemon Alpha Adventures
by AlbertCorgi
Summary: So, you think this is your average Pokémon adventure? Well, What if you were in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire? The is my over exaggerated version of my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Game!
1. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, The Beginning

First note, I do not own Pokémon and this is basically, what an overexaggerated version of my Pokémon alpha sapphire game, please support the official release.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Birch! But people call me the Pokémon Professor! This is what they call a Pokémon!" Professor Birch says as he sends out a azurill out of a Poke ball. I lift the game boy and the truck begins moving!

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon!" Birch adds on. The truck makes a quick and rough turn and I get sent flying to the wall of the truck.

"We humans live alongside Pokémon at times, playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out. Sometimes, we like to have fun battling other like us! As close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me! What about you! Are you a boy or a girl?" Birch says. I go to the left and choose the boy character.

"Will you give me your name too?" He asks. I enter in "Albert"

"So, you're Albert?" He asks.

"Ah! I see, you're THAT Albert. The one who is moving to Littleroot Town, where I live!" Birch says as the map appears on my Game Boy. The doors flush open and I jump out of the van.

"Albert, you're here at last! Was it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way?" Mom asks.

"Well, this is Littleroot Town, what do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?" Mom asks.

"And you get your own room this time Albert!" She adds.

"Come on! You have to see the inside!" She says as she goes in the house.

"Ok mom!" I say back as I walk into the house. I see a bunch of Machokes moving the furniture around me.

"See Albert? Isn't it nice in here too? The moving company's Pokemon even help with the unpacking and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!" Mom says.

"Graoh, graoh, graoh" A Machoke says.

"Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!" Mom said.

"Gwagwah gwah" The machoke replies. The machokes leave the house.

"You should go and see your new room upstairs, Albert! Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time though!" Mom says. I go up to my bedroom upstairs. I see my Snorlax doll, my Wii U, my desk, and my clock! I go up to my clock and set the time.

"How do you like your new room Albert? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They even finished moving everything in downstairs too. It really is so nice having Pokemon around to help us! Oh, but you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk. I check my desk and get my special item, a stone that has some kind of blue stone with gray lining into my pocket. I begin going downstairs.

"Oh Albert! Albert! Quick! Come quickly!" I rush and almost stub my toe in the chair.

"It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!" Mom says.

"We brought you this report live from in front of Petalburg Gym! Next up, a special look at a long awaited meteor shower in the next star show" A reporter says as the TV closes.

"Oh… it's already ended. Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part, what a shame" Mom says.

"But that reminds me… One of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself" Mom says. I leave the house and begin walking, the air in this town feels calm and fresh! Reminds me of the air in New Bark Town. I arrive at Birch's house. I knock on the door.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" The neighbor asks.

"Hi there! I'm Albert!" I reply.

"Oh! You're Albert, our new next door neighbor! Welcome! We have a daughter about the same age as you. She has been so exited about making a new friend. She should be in her room upstairs. I hope you'll go and introduce yourself! I walk upstairs. I see a girl with a red bow preparing for what seems to look like an adventure.

"Pokemon fully restored, items all ready, and-" She says.

"Who… are you?" She asks.

"I'm the new one on the block, just moved in!" I say.

"Oh! You must be Albert! Your move was today, huh" She says.

"Well, I'm may! Glad to meet you!" May says.

"I…I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world. And then when Dad-oh, I mean Professor Birch- told me about you moving here, Albert. Well, I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends. B-but that's just silly, isn't it? I've just met you. Right, Albert? So what am I talking about? Hee hee… Oh no I forgot! I was supposed to be going out to help Dad catch some wild Pokemon! Albert, I'll see you later!" She says as she goes downstairs. I exit the house to hear something, a scream!


	2. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, The Gym Battle

I do not own Pokémon and this is mainly an exaggerated version of my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. Please support the official release.

I began running to find a scientist running being chased by a poochyena!

"Albert is that you? Quick! Pick a Pokémon from my backpack! Quickly!" Birch says. The labels said,

"Treeko, the leaf gecko Pokémon" I looked to the next one,

"Torchic, the fire chick Pokémon" I looked to the last one,

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon" But then I heard a voice!

"Now, my child, choose carefully as I have stopped time for your decision" The voice said. I calmed down and picked up a Pokeball. Time unfroze.

"I choose you, Treeko!" I shouted. Treeko instantly appeared. Now commands, commands, oh wait! I know one!

"Treeko use pound!" I commanded. Treeko lunged and batted the poochyena with it's tail.

"Now! Use tail whip!" I commanded once more. The Poochyena dropped it's guard and began chasing Treeko's tail.

"Treeko! Pound!" I commanded. Treeko slammed the Poochyena to the ground and the Poochyena fainted!

"Phew, that was a close call. Come with me to my lab Albert!" Birch said as he walked back to his lab. I followed him into his lab. So, thanks for saving me there, for a reward, you can keep it. Now what would you like to name it?

"How about, Forest! That sounds good!" I told him. Alright, May should be on route 103 try and talk with her" Birch said. I walk through to see Oldale Town. I received a potion from the Store Clerk and began to run. I found May there,

"Hey May! Your dad told me you would be here! How about a battle?" I ask.

"Sure! I just caught a few Pokemon! Here take a oran berry!" May said as she sent out Torchic.

"Torchic! Use scratch!" May called. Torchic dashed and scratched Forest with all his might! Forest countered and began to listen.

"Forest use Pound don't stop!" I called. Forest didn't stop using pound and eventually, Torchic had fainted!

"Poochyena go!" May called.

"Poochyena use snatch!" May called once more.

"Forest use pound!" Forest hit Poochyena, a critical hit! But at the last second, Poochyena stole the oran berry but didn't eat it!

"RRIIINNGG, RIINNNGGG, RIINGG" Forest's HP was down to 3! One last hit would knock it out! But, something happened! A voice said,

"Forest's Ability Unburden!" Forest's speed increased and finally! He was faster then poochyena!

"Forest! Use absorb!" Poochyena finally collapsed!

"Well you got me, you win! Meet me dad's lab!" May said as she walked off. I began walking to Oldale town.

"Hey Albert hurry up! We're almost there!" May called as she began running to Littleroot town. Finally… I began to breathe heavily, how does she run this fast?!

"Albert, seems like you've had a heated battle! Here, take this Pokedex! This will be filled out with pages of Pokémon information! If you fill out the Pokedex, then I will give you a reward! Now I think your dad might have a word with you! Go to Petalburg City to have a word with him!" Professor Birch said. I began running to Oldale town, again! I passed by the footprint professor and entered another route. I dashed by the trainers and made it to Petalburg! I went inside the Gym and saw Dad!

"Why hello son! Good to see that you've moved in! Now-" Dad said as he was cut off.

"Umm, hello Norman my name is Wally. I would like to catch a pokemon to accompany me for my trip to Verdanturf, can I get one?" Wally asked.

"Albert! Can you teach Wally how to catch a Pokemon?" Dad asked.

"Sure!" I replied. Dad gave Wally a zigzagoon and we set off to catch a pokemon! We went into the tall grass to find a Ralts!

"So, go Zigzagoon!" Wally said as he sent out Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon use tackle!" Wally said. Zigzagoon slammed into Ralts and left it weak.

"So, I think I need to use a Poke Ball now. Go Poke ball!" Wally said as he caught the Ralts! We returned to the gym and Wally left for Verde turf

"Alright Albert, in order to be successful, you will need to get the gym badges, if you get four gym badges, you can face against me!" Dad said.

"Son! I will see you after you get the gym badges!" Norman said as I left. I went back to the tall grass to find a female Ralts! I had Forest weaken it and then, I threw the poke ball! One rock, two rocks, three rocks, and caught! It said "Ralts's nickname?" I typed in ATHENA and clicked ok. I went into Petalburg Forest and went through the twisting trees to find myself in Rustboro city! I saw a gym and I saw a chance of opportunity. I dashed through the gym doors and saw Gym leader Roxanne!

"I challenge you to a battle!" I shouted from the other side of the gym.

"You will regret trying to battle me while I'm going to class!" Roxanne shouted.

"Geodude go!" Roxanne shouted as she sent out Geodude.

"Go Forest!" I shouted as I sent out Treeko.

"Treeko use absorb!" I shouted. Geodude fainted in one hit! I had finally hit level fifteen!

"Go Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted.

"Forest use absorb!" I shouted. The voice said,

"Nosepass avoided the attack!"

"Oh snap!" I thought.

"Nosepass use Aerial Ace!" Roxanne shouted.

"Treeko stay up buddy! Don't give up!" I shouted. My prayers were answered! Treeko stayed up with five HP! But, Treeko was covered with a white light! He began to change shape and became a new Pokemon! The voice spoke again!

"Congratulations! Your Forest has evolved into Grovyle!" I was overjoyed!

"Forest learned Mega Drain!" The voice added on.

"Forest finish him! Use Mega Drain!" I called. A barrage of green spheres came into contact with Nosepass! Nosepass had fainted! Finally! I had won my Gym Battle!


	3. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, The Virus

I do not own Pokémon, this is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game. So please support the official release!

I finally beat the first Gym! Yes!

"Well, seems I need to do some more studying, so here you are, you earned yourself the Stone Badge!" Roxanne said as she tossed me the badge. I left the gym to see a blue cloaked their stealing electronics! I dashed after them to find Rusturf Tunnel. I remembered Mom telling me something, oh wait I remember! I covered my ears and ran inside. I found the thief in blue! He stole a wingull! I charged at the thief. He sent out Poochyena and then I countered with Ralts.

"Ralts use dazzling gleam!" I shouted as a blinding light shined through the cave. The thief gave back the stolen goods but, I heard a deafening shriek and saw a group of whismur! I dashed out of the cave with Wingull as the cave began collapsing.

"Why thank you! My name's Briney. As thanks for helping dear Peeko, I shall give you a boat ride to Dewford Town and Slateport City!" Briney said. I ran back Rustboro and went to the Devon Corporation building to return the goods to the chairman.

"Alright Albert, thank you for recovering the goods. But I have another favor to ask, can you send a letter to my son Steven? And Captain Stern from Slateport? Steven should be in Dewford Cave" The chairman said. I went to Briney's cottage where he gave me a boat ride to Dewford Town. I saw a gym at the town! Perfect! I ran to the gym but it was locked. No! Well, I decided to go to the Dewford Cave and found an aron! It's armor was polished and gleaming so I weakened it with Ralts and caught it! I named it Knight and continued. I saw a painting of a giant whale like Pokémon and a giant dinosaur like Pokémon. And I saw a silver haired person.

"Um, by any way, are you Steven Stone?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Steven Stone, but have you heard about the Kalos legend of the Ultimate Weapon?" Steven asked.

"No, but you father asked me to give you this letter" I said.

"Ah, yes the decoding paper" Steven said back.

"I have feeling we shall meet again, so here's a parting gift" Steven said as he gave me TM 47 Steel Wing. I left the cave and the Gym was still locked!

"Aron! Use rock throw!" I shouted. Somehow, a level twelve Aron could smash down a door! I jumped in to find the gym dark! I ran through to find myself in the wall! I ran to my right and made it to the next challenge. I ran to my left and got pushed backwards! I ran through the gym but knew it was hopeless, I lost my way! I remembered picking up a TM I found on the ground, it contained, HM Flash? What's an HM? I clicked it on Athena's head and the voice told me,

"Athena learned flash!" I took out Athena and shouted,

"Athena use flash!" The room was lit up! I saw a bunch of treadmills and I saw the gym leader Brawly!

"Well, you found me, but you aren't supposed to use Flash before you beat me!" Brawly said.

"Go! Machop!" Brawly shouted.

"Go, Athena!" I said back.

"Athena use confusion!" I said to Athena. A pink aura surrounded Machop, and he was sent flying into the wall!

"Athena reached level 20" The voice said.

"Go! Makuhita!" Brawly shouted. Now, Athena was covered in a white light! It was evolving!

"Your Athena has evolved into Kirlia!" The voice said.

"Well, I'm surprised that it evolved mid battle!" Brawly said.

"Athena, use Psycho Cut!" I shouted. Pink blades were lobbed at Makuhita and cut through at bulk and knocked him down! Well, I should not underestimate Athena anymore. Makuhita had fainted!

"You beat me, so you deserve the knuckle badge!" Brawly said. After getting the badge and leaving the gym, Briney took me to Slateport City. I saw, the team in blue! Anyway, I ran to the museum and found Captain Stern!

"Oh! So these are the goods, thanks a million kid" Stern said. But, suddenly, the team in blue entered the room!

"We, Team Aqua, require those parts for our submarine! I sent out Kirlia and Aron to finish the work. Team Aqua grunts had sent out Zubat and Carvahna.

"Kirlia! Use Psycho Cut on Zubat! Aron! Use Magnitude on Carvahna. A 1 hit K.O! The grunts retreated and their boss had appeared!

"Both of you! I'm disappointed! Well, I'll just do this myself! Child, as the leader of Team Aqua, Archie! I shall handle this myself! He sent out Golbat!

"Go Kirlia! Use Psycho cut!" I shouted. An instant knockout! He sent out Sharpedo!

"Kirlia return! Go Forest!" shouted.

"Forest use Mega Drain!" I shouted, the green orbs absorbed Sharpedo's HP but, sharpedo still stood!

"Sharpedo! Use Ice Fang!" Archie shouted. Forest was on seven HP!

"Forest, use Mega Drain!" I said. The nearly frozen Forest managed to leave off a few orbs and they came in contact! Sharpedo had fainted!

"Forest is trying to learn leaf blade, but he has learned four moves, which move would you like to delete?" The voice asked.

"Delete Tail Whip!" I shouted.

"1, 2, and poof! Forest has completely forgot Tail Whip, and learned Leaf Blade!" The voice echoed through my head.

"Humph, we will let this slide, but keep this in mind! Remember the name Archie!" Archie said.

"Thanks for saving me, in exchange, take this strange yellow rock I found on the bottom of the sea" Captain Stern said.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out. I looked at the rock and saw a tiny gleam in the bug inside the rock. I went on and saw, wait is she what I think she is?! It was Lisia and Ali! I went into the crowd and saw the real deal!

"Hey there! Would you like to be my lucky fan and become a star yourself?" Lisia asked. I couldn't believe what I just heard! I've been her fan since I was five!

"Sure!" I said. I dashed into the contest building with Lisia and immediately registered for a cuteness contest. Well, it was harder than I thought and sadly, I had lost. I went into the dressing hall where Lisia gave me a contest costume and a Pikachu to add on! Well, I would use it in contests and left it in my PC for storage. I continued and battled consecutively with other trainers but saw something different. I found a injured Charmander in the grass! I picked up the Charmander and caught it in my Poke Ball, and I took it to the Pokémon center. I healed it and released it. I had a conversation with the nurse there.

"This Charmander currently has a disease called Pokerus. This disease makes your Pokémon double in EXP gain" The nurse said.

"But that's good right?" I asked.

"Not really, this Charmander will be more stubborn and gains consecutive inside pain" The Nurse said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of this Charmander!" I said.


	4. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, Mega Evolution

I do not own Pokemon, this is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, please support the official release.

"Hey there Albert! I've been helping my dad catch some Pokemon! How about a battle?" May asked.

"Alright! You're on!" I shouted.

"Go! Wailmer!" May said.

"Go Forest!" I said back.

"Forest! Use Leaf Blade!" I said. Green swords appeared on Forest's arms and attacked Wailmer! Wailmer fainted!

"Go! Gulpin!" May said.

"Forest, you did good! Athena, go!" I shouted.

"Athena! Use Psycho Cut!" I shouted. Gulpin fainted!

"Go! Combusken!" May shouted.

"Go Knight!" I said back.

"Knight! Use Magnitude!" I shouted.

"Magnitude 7!" The voice said. A minor earthquake occurred. Combusken fainted!

"Well! You beat me!" May said.

"I'm going to go to catch some more Pokemon! See you later!" May said. I continued on and battled consecutively and then, Knight was engulfed in a white light, evolution!

"Your Knight has evolved into Lairon!" The voice said. I continued to walk on and suddenly, Charmander let himself out of the poke ball!

"What's wrong Charmander?" I asked. Charmander began shivering. I rushed to Mauville City Pokemon Center.

"A Charmander with PokeRus?!" The nurse said. We rushed into the hospital room.

"So, where did you find the Charmander?!" Nurse said.

"I found him wounded in the tall grass" I said back.

"This Charmander got Pokerus by being overtraded. He was abandoned on that Route!" The nurse said.

"Try this, take some hyper potions so you can heal it while the pain hits." The nurse said as she gave me some Hyper Potions. I left the Pokemon Center with Charmander to Mauville Gym! But, I saw Wally in front of the Gym!

"Hey there Albert! I wanted to challenge the gym, but my uncle said I'm too weak to lift a finger to Wattson! Can I show him I can fight by battling you?" Wally asked.

"Alright Wally but just to let you know, I've gotten stronger!" I said back.

"Go! Kirlia!" Wally said.

"Go! Charmander!" I shouted.

"Wally! Not now, this battle will mess up the city!" Wally's Uncle said.

"Charmander! Use Flame Burst!" I shouted. But all Charmander did was go to sleep!

"Charmander please!" I shouted. Wait a moment, I think I know what to do, Lisia gave me a few red Poke blocks to use. I threw the Poke Block down and Charmander perked up. Charmander ate the Poke Block.

"Now! Charmander! Use Flame Burst!" I shouted. Flames erupted out of Charmander, engulfing Kirlia in fire. I had won! But now, Charmander was evolving!

"Congratulations! Your Charmander evolved into Charmeleon!" The voice said. Charmeleon began using Fire Spin while spinning in circles! I guess that's the effect of the Red Poke Block.

"Charmeleon, return!" I said.

"Well, I'll just challenge him another time" Wally said. Wally and his Uncle left the gym. I began walking around this, well let's just call it a Mall, and I found someone following me.

"Umm, hello sir?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was just counting your Poke Miles, I sell rare items for Poke Miles" The Poke Mile Shopkeeper said.

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked.

"I heard you are a feisty battler, how about rare candies? They boost your Pokemon's level upon consuming them!" The Shopkeeper said.

"Yeah! Sure! I'm preparing a battle with Wattson so why not?" I said. I was given five rare candies and then I was given a weird blue watch that was counting my steps.

"That watch is called a Poketch, a friend of mine from Sinnoh gave it to me" The shopkeeper said. I fed the rare candies too Forest and he began evolving! Forest became tall, taller then me! He grew a few orbs on his back and longer arm blades!

"Congratulations! Your Forest has evolved into Sceptile!" The voice said. I was in front of Wattson's Gym until someone came up to me.

"Hey there! I'm Albert! Champion of Kalos!" Albert said.

"Hi! My name is Albert too!" I said back.

"Here, take this as a good luck charm against Wattson" Albert said. He gave me a Pokemon Egg.

"That egg contains a baby Squirtle, take good care of it" Albert said as he walked off.

"Serena! I'm ready to go back to Kalos!" Albert shouted. A girl riding a Charizard appeared and picked up Albert and then, they flew off. The egg began hatching, and out of the egg, contained a Squirtle! I asked the voice for it's information.

"Squirtle, water type, level 5, ability is torrent, moves are, tackle and tail whip, It's a male, Squirtle is calm, has abnormally higher defense" The voice said back. I held the Squirtle in my arms and began rocking the shell. Squirtle fell asleep. I caught it in my Poke Ball and began to challenge Wattson. I pulled out an EXP Share that was in my backpack and activated it. I walked into the wall and felt a sting.

"Athena use Flash!" I shouted. The room lit up and I saw an electric puzzle. But, I slid under the electricity and found the gym leader.

"Smart idea kid. As a reward, shall battle you!" Wattson said.

"Go! Knight!" I shouted.

"Go! Electrike!" Wattson shouted.

"Aron! Use Magnitude!" I shouted. Electrike fainted.

"Go Voltorb!" Wattson shouted.

"Use Mud Bomb!" I shouted. Quick work of that. Well, I've smuggled nine rare candies from the Poke Miles shop. This feels wrong but,

"Lairon! Catch!" I shouted, Lairon ate the nine rare candies and evolved!

"Congratulations! Your Knight has evolved into Aggron!" The voice said.

"Knight! Use Earthquake!" I shouted. The whole gym collapsed and Voltorb fainted. Barely standing after covering Wattson, I brushed myself off and walked to the challenger's side of the Gym.

"Urgh… Go. Manectic!" Watson said as he got up.

"Kid! You've took it over the line! Beyond evolution! Mega evolve!" Wattson shouted. A crystal covered Manectric and he changed, from a small blue Jackal dog, to a giant, golden maned Manectric!

"Go! Use Hyper Beam!" Wattson shouted. The blast engulfed Aggron and Me. I was sent flying into a building and Aggron used Sharpen. The beam stopped. And I couldn't move, wait a moment, the impact broke my spine!

"Knight, use… Earth.. Power!" I shouted weakly. Knight barely stood up and slammed the ground. The city began shaking and a crater opened to the mantle of the earth! Manectric had collapsed!

Wattson had fainted so I called out Squirtle, he was small enough to squeeze through the debris to get the gym badge. Squirtle began crying but then ran over to Wattson. Wattson tried to struggle but Squirtle was nimble enough to take the badge and run. I picked up the badge and began crawling out of Mauville City.

At Albert's House…

"Well, let's check the news" Mom said as she clicked the remote button.

"So, after the intense gym battle of a challenge and Wattson, the entire gym collapsed! But when Mom saw the screen, she fainted. What she saw on screen was me, wounded and crawling out of the City!

Later…

"What happened?!" Dad asked.

"I saw Albert wounded and crawling out of Mauville City!" Mom replied.

"Don't worry, I will find him myself, Police aren't needed this time" Dad said.

Later…

Huff, huff. It's been a few hours since I escaped the gym. But, Squirtle and my Pokémon are all here, safe and sound. I got up and limped to Verdenturf Town. I found a strange shining stone! It had some king of green and pink swirl. I gave it to Athena for decoration. But then, Athena released herself from the Poke Ball. But, she began to evolve!


	5. Pokemon Alpha Adventures,Mega Evolution2

I do not own Pokemon, this is an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Game. Please support the official release!

Athena was evolving!

"Congratulations, your Athena has evolved into Gardevoir!" The voice said. I began limping into Rusturf Tunnel, I covered my ears and began running to find the cave has still fallen. I called out Athena.

"Athena! Use Psychic! Move the rocks out of the cave!" I shouted. The rocks came out one by one. I found a couple trapped between the rocks! I had Athena lift the rocks with Psychic and then, they were released.

"Here, as thanks for saving us, take this, a Master Ball, I bought it as a souvenir from Ever Grande City" The girl said. I left the cave and saw dad!

"Son, this journey is too dangerous for you, even with your Pokemon, you're coming home!" Dad said.

"You're going through my friends before me!" I yelled back. I dropped Squirtle's Poke Ball and whispered.

" _Tackle"_ Dad was knocked down and he had reached level 7! He learnt bubble! I sent out the rest of my Pokemon!

"Let me guess son, Aggron is going to use Iron Tail, Gardevoir is going to use Psycho Cut, Charmeleon is going to use slash, Forest is going to use Slam, and Squirtle is going to use tackle?" Dad asked. How did he know?!

"Go, Vigoroth!" Dad shouted as I rain poured down.

"You think you can predict everything huh?! Do you know what brought me this far? My Pokemon and my strength! You won't take that away!" I shouted. Dad flinched. I charged and headbutted him in the stomach.

"You couldn't predict that move, couldn't you?" I asked as I began walking to Rustboro with my Pokemon.

The next day…

I went into the Devon Corporation and pulled out the gift Stern gave me.

"That can't be! You have an old amber?!" A scientist asked.

"Now's not the time for scientific junk, where's Steven?" I asked. The scientist snatched the old amber and began walking to his Lab.

I began chasing him and I saw him pressing a button. He threw the old amber inside. A minute later, a Pteranodon like Pokemon was in the Machine! I pressed my poke ball button against its forehead and it was caught! I decided to give it a common name of Charlie, basic, but alright. I left the building. I rode on Charlie and went to Fallabor town. I began running to Meteor Falls and found Team Aqua stealing a meteor from a scientist! I hid in a corner and listened.

"We're taking this meteor to Mount Chimney to revive the great God of the Seas, Kyogre!" An Aqual member said as he dashed out the opening. I released Charlie from his Poke Ball and flew to Mount Chimney. I saw Team Aqua having a battle with a Red Team! I dodged the teams and reached Archie!

"Kid, you really should stop following us. I set up cameras at Meteor Falls, I caught you eavesdropping. Time to learn your lesson!" Archie shouted.

"Charlie! Fly in the air!" I shouted. I jumped on Charlie's back and released Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, destroy the machine! Use slash!" I shouted. Charmeleon evolved into Charizard! He cut the machine in two with slash! The meteor flew into the air and Charizard caught it! Charizard threw the meteor at Charlie. I caught the meteor and tried to return Charizard. But he refused! He fell into the lava! I jumped off Charlie and tried to go after Charizard. But, a black, blue flamed Charizard emerged from the magma with a stone in his mouth! Mega Charizard X! I returned Charlie and jumped onto Charizard's back. I took the stone from Charizard's mouth and flew from Mount Chimney. I jumped off and landed in Lavaridge town. I returned Charizard and rested in the Pokemon Center.

The Next Day…

I placed Aggron in the PC and continued to the gym. I sent out Squirtle and had done continuous battling with him. And suddenly, Squirtle began evolving!

"Congratulations! Your Aqua evolved into Wartortle!" The voice said. I found the gym leader, Flannery!

"Kid, Wattson told me about you, I'm not holding back!" Flannery shouted through the gym.

"Go! Houndoom!" Flannery shouted.

"Mega Evolve!" Flannery shouted. Houndoom mega evolved! Go! Aqua! I shouted.

"Houndoom! Use Giga Impact, shatter that shell!" Flannery shouted.

"Flannery stop! It's just three weeks old" I shouted.

"What happened with Wattson? You didn't ask for mercy!" Flannery shouted. I jumped in and clutched Aqua. The giga impact missed and hit the side of the gym! The whole gym collapsed! Not again…

"This is all your fault!" Flannery shouted. It's just like dad said, she really is a hothead. Houndoom was knocked out from the force! We had won! Aqua's EXP was skyrocketing! Twelve levels were gained!

"Ugh, well I have more Pokemon, go Camerupt!" Flannery shouted.

"Camerupt Mega Evolve!" Flannery shouted. But, her Key Stone shattered!

"I've had enough with everyone thinking of me as a terrorist! Can anyone think of me as someone trying to reach the Pokemon League!" I shouted. I headbutted Camerupt! Camerupt had coughed but I had fainted!

"This kid's got guts, he shouldn't be the one I'm looking for" Flannery said. When I woke up, I found the Heat badge in my pocket! I flew to Petalburg City to face dad. I looked inside my pack to find small fragments of a key stone! I spent around two hours to put the mega stone into one piece.

"Hey loser! Take this!" Some kid shouted as he threw a rock at the key stone.

"Kid! I was working on that!" I shouted as I clenched my fist. The kid ran away so I decided to enter the gym.

"You're finally here" Dad said as he stood from his chair.

"Dad, don't tell me you're one of them…" I said.

"Son, I will no longer battle you as your father, but as a gym leader, you've disrespected the ranks of the gym leaders of the past and destroyed their gyms, It's time to put an end to this!" Dad shouted. It's time, En Garde!


	6. Alpha Adventures! Eons of Defense!

I do not own Pokemon, This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Game, please support the official release.

"Go, Vigoroth!" Dad shouted.

"Go Forest!" I shouted.

"Vigoroth, you know what to do" Dad said. Vigoroth dashed past forest, and cut open my bag! My Poke Balls scattered!

"Vigoroth, use slash!" Dad shouted. The Pokeball's buttons were smashed!

"That's game" Dad said. I blacked out…

"Kid, take this, TM 31, Brick Break, take down your Father like how I took down Team Rocket" Someone whispered. I woke up to find a brown Technical Machine! I clicked it against Forest's head. I flew back to Mauville for more power. I went back to the Poke Miles Shopkeeper nervously.

"Here, take the Poke Miles, I want some Rare Candies" I said. The shopkeeper gave me twelve rare candies. I walked to the other side of Mauville and found a whole entire crowd of trainers! I finally got to the front of the line when I released my Pokemon. They clicked my Pokemons' heads with a Technical Machine. I walked back and head my stomach growl. I remembered Mom told me about Mauville's great restaurant, just thinking makes my stomach growl. I began running to the restaurant and ordered a bowl of Ramen.

After Eating…

I had gained so much wealth because of the trainer's aggressiveness over just one chair! But I ran to a repairman and gave him my Key Stone Shards. I flew back to dad's gym. I fixed my Poke Balls but decided to add in a twist. I entered Dad's gym and found him waiting!

"So, you've come again" Dad said.

"Vigoroth, Go!" Dad shouted.

"Go, Forest!" I shouted.

"Vigoroth, go on ahead. Vigoroth cut open my bag and tried to cut my Poke balls again! But, the twist was, I attached electric wires around them! Vigoroth was paralyzed!

"Forest! Use Brick Break!" I shouted. Forest broke Vigoroth's bone!

"Better, much better, but that was only one Pokemon" Dad said.

"Go Slaking, do what you want" Dad said. But, Slaking began petting me in the head!

"Slaking not that, you remember, right?" Dad asked. Slaking looked at Forest and slammed him in the side!

"Son, remember, strategy also matters, remember Retaliate?" Dad asked. But, Forest was barely standing!

"Forest use your best! Go, Frenzy Plant!" I shouted. The gym fell apart! Slaking slapped himself into the wall!

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have used him, he's too attached to Albert" Dad said as he facepalmed.

"Go, Slaking, do your worst" Dad said as he slouched in his chair. Slaking pounded Forest into the Poke Mart next door!

"Forest, you did your best, return" I said.

"Dad, you know I still have four Pokemon right?" I asked.

"Forest is your strongest, am I right?" Dad asked.

"Dad, have you heard about the Ultimate weapon of Kalos?" I asked.

"Of course, I have a fragment of the weapon myself, do you?" Dad replied. I cracked open an electric wire and released Athena.

"You won't defeat me this time dad!" I shouted. Athena began to glow! Athena's dress began to expand!

"Mega evolution?! But where is the Key Stone?!" Dad asked.

"Right in the ground, even I couldn't believe it" I said.

"Athena! Use Psychic!" I shouted. Slaking was sent flying into Dad!

"Athena, stop!" I shouted. Athena didn't stop!

"Mega Gallade, use close combat!" Someone shouted. It was Wally!

"Albert, I would always be in your debt for introducing me to Ralts!" Wally shouted. I sighed and fainted once more.

"Umm, Albert, your dad told me to give you this" Wally said as he gave me the Balance badge!

"Also, he told you to go to the gym" Wally added. I walked to the gym and saw dad waiting outside.

"Son, remember I said I would give you a Pokemon when we were in Johto?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, you never kept your promise" I replied.

"Well, here, a Bulbasaur from Professor Sycamore in Kalos" Dad said. I later flew over to Mauville so I can leave for Fortree City.

"Well Norman, our sons have grown so much in the past month am I right?" Wally's father asked.

"True, they've grown so much" Dad replied. I was now in the lake connecting Mauville and Forteree. But then, I saw Steven!

"Oh! It's you!" Steven said. But then, a flying Pokemon landed in front of us!

"Latias!" Steven gasped. Latias gave a signal to get on. He rode on Latias and found Southern Island!

"So, this is southern island?" Steven asked. Latias nodded. But, Team Aqua appeared!

"We're here for the Key Stone!" An Aqua grunt shouted.

"Wait, it's that kid from Slateport city!" the other grunt shouted.

"Another prize, the legendary pokemon Latias!" A grunt shouted

"Stay away from Latias!" I shouted.

"What can a kid do?!" An Aqua Grunt shouted.

"Wait, that's the Pokemon League Champion! We need to leave!" the grunt shouted.

"Albert, show them the exit" Steven asked.

"Sure, Forest, can you take them home?" I asked as I released Forest. Forest grabbed them by the heel with Frenzy Plant and threw them off the Island.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Steven asked.

"No, Steven, they're called Team Aqua for a reason, they can swim" I replied.

"Ruuu…" Latias whined.

"Seems like Latias would like to join you, how about it?" Steven asked.

"Alright, Latias, welcome to the team!" I said back.

"Here Albert, take this" Steven said as he gave me some kind of orb.

"It's called soul dew, increases Latias or Latios Power, also take this, Latiasite a Latias Mega Stone" Steven added.

"Alright, Latias, take us back!" I said. We jumped on Latias's back and flew back.

"Alright, farewell for now Albert, see you at the Pokemon League!" Steven shouted.

"Alright then, see you there!" I shouted back.

"Alright Latias, now that this seems easier, take me to the weather institute!" I shouted. I jumped on Latias's back and now, off to the weather institute!


	7. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, The First Hoop

I do not own Pokemon, This is just a over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Game. Please support the official release!

"Help!" Someone called. I swooped down on Latias and saw the weather institute and found it swarming with Team Aqua members! I dragged out a team aqua grunt and knocked him out. I found another set of aqua clothes and put them on. I ran back into the institute and ran upstairs. I found the executive Shelly in the worker's room! I took the aqua clothes off and challenged Shelly.

"Kid, you really had to steal our uniform?" Shelly asked.

"Nevermind, you are going down, we're taking you back home!" Shelly shouted.

"I've been saving this one up, only a month old, but super powerful" I said. The grunts backed up on my last word.

"Go, Wartortle!" I shouted.

"Kid, we got thousands of you can't stand up against us!" Shelly responded.

"Wartortle, catch!" I shouted. Wartortle ate the rare candy and began evolving!

"Congratulations! Your Aqua evolved into Blastoise!" The voice echoed. The weight of Blastoise made the entire second floor crumble!

"Blastoise, keep a steady balance!" I called. I jumped on Aqua's back and we jumped into route 119 river. I found a female Feebas! I called out Forest.

"Forest, use False Swipe!" I called. Feebas fell in the water! I threw my Love Ball at it and caught it! I named it Mizu and had Forest then, throw me out of the water.

"Go, Latias! Up here!" I shouted. I returned Aqua and Forest and flew to Fortree. But, in the air, I saw Steven! I flew down and greeted Steven.

"Oh Albert! Try and go through this wall!" Steven asked. I walked on the bridge but I felt some kind of invisible wall!

"Here take this" Steven asked as I took the Devon Scope. I put on the scope and saw a Keckleon! I ordered Latias to use Weather ball. Keckleon was knocked out!

"Here, take a Mega Brace, this will enable you to Mega evolve Pokemon! Also, take this, a Sceptilite!" Steven said.

"Well, farewell Albert!" Steven said as he jumped on his Skarmory's back. I put on the Mega Brace and jumped on Latias.

"Latias! Mega Evolve!" I shouted. Latias changed from red to Purple! He began to increase in speed. I had to hold my hands over my head to make sure the wind wouldn't decapitate me! I jumped into the gym entrance but had to block myself to make sure I would fly into the wall. I have an idea!

"Go Mega Latias speed up!" I called. I jumped on Latias and he began to exhilarate in speed! I jumped. Dizzy, I jumped off and found leader Winona!

"Smart idea kid, as expected from Norman's kid" Winona said.

"I'm here to test my abilities in Mega Evolution!" I shouted.

"Alright, just to let you know, electric won't clip my wings!" Winona said as she released Skarmory!

"Go, Forest!" I shouted.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" I shouted. A crater appeared in the ground!

"Use Steel Wing!" Winona called.

"Forest, jump!" I called. A hole in the roof had opened!

"Forest, use Dual Chop! Forest knocked out Skarmory!

"Go! Altaria!" Winona called.

"Altaria, Mega evolve and use dragon Pulse!" Winona shouted. Forest was blasted with a purple beam! But, the force of the blast widened the hole in the roof!

"Go, Charlie!" I shouted.

"This one's level is too low, just go home" Winona said as she waved her hand at me.

"Hey, Charlie, Catch!" Steven said from the sky. Charlie caught a stone in his mouth!

"Charlie, Mega Evolve!" I shouted. Charlie began Mega Evolving! Jagged Rocks grew on Charlie's back.

"Now I'll have some decent competition!" Winona said as she stood up strait.

"Charlie, use Stone Edge!" I shouted. Altaria was struck down by giant jagged stones! Altaria had fainted!

"Well, I lose, as expected from Norman's son, here take the Feather badge" Winona. I flew out of Fortree and began to fly to Lilycove city until I heard a roar and smoke erupting! I jumped off and entered the cave. I found Flannery in the cave!

"So Albert, you're also here to catch the legendary Pokemon too? Well I'm just training here" Flannery said. I continued down and found a cave in!

"Charlie, use rock smash!" I shouted. The whole cave was dug out and I found boulders.

"Go, Aqua, use strength!" I shouted Boulders were pushed into ravines and I continued. Now, it was so hot that I could barely breathe! I saw a golden ring! It felt like the heat was coming out of the ring! I stuck my hand in there and found a Pokemon inside! Now the heat was blasting!

"Go, Aqua use water pulse!" I called. The water had evaporated! The pokemon had used overheat!

"Aqua, use Blizzard on yourself!" I called. A snowstorm had turned into rain and cooled down the area! The pokemon had used inferno, the rain had turned into a smoke storm! I decided that this was my chance!

"Aqua, use hydro pump!" I shouted. The blast of water knocked the pokemon into the wall and the cave began to fall!

"Huff, huff" I began breathing.

"Go, timer ball!" I shouted. The ball shook once, and then stars appeared! I caught the Pokemon! I looked in my Pokedex to find the Pokemon's name.  
"Heatran, the lava dome Pokemon. Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through it's body. It makes it's dwelling place in volcanic caves" The pokedex said.

"So, Heatran is your name?" I asked. Heatran's Poke ball began heating up.

"Jeez, Heatran hey it was only an act of self defense!" I shouted. Charlie began to smash his way out of the cave. I began flying out on Mega Aerodactyl to lilycove. I saw May leaving the mall! I swooped down and jumped off Charlie.

"Woah!" I shouted as I almost flew into the Mall.

"Oh! Albert, I see you have a Mega Pokemon! How about a battle?" May asked.

"I'm always up for a battle!" I said.

"Go, Swellow!" May shouted.

"Go, Charlie!" I shouted.

"Go, Charlie Mega evolve! And, use Stone Edge!" I shouted. Charlie instantly knocked out Swellow.

"Go, Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Go, use earthquake!" I shouted. Blaziken was barely standing!

"Blaziken, use thunder punch!" May shouted. Charlie had fainted!

"Go, Aqua, use Hydro Pump!" I shouted. The hydro pump slammed Blaziken into the wall! But, May's Poke Balls were blasted in the process!

"Hey! That's against the rules! Well, either way, you win!" May shouted.

"That's a move I learned from dad!" I said back. I said goodbye to May and began walking the shore. But then, I saw Team Aqua!


	8. Alpha Adventures, Team Aqua Strikes Back

I do not own Pokemon, this is just a over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game. Please support the official release!

"Kid, stay out of adult business!" An Aqua admin shouted.

"Oh come on, he's just a kid, what can he do?" Someone sad.

"Alright kid, our team is at Mount Pyre" She said.

"But Zinnia! That's top secret!" The Admin shouted.

"He's just a kid, what can he do?" Zinnia said. I flew to mount Pyre and found the organization!

"You may not pass, this is the resting place of the Red and Blue Orbs!" An old man shouted.

"We are here to perfect this world! Water shall rule the world!" Archie shouted.

"Latias, use Dragon Pulse!" I shouted. I jumped down from Latias and charged into Archie.

"You are not taking those orbs!" I shouted.

"Go, Forest, create a border with leaf blade!" I shouted.

"Have you heard about having 6 Pokemon" Archie asked.

"Why? What's wrong with having 7 Pokemon?" I asked.

"I will be laughing if you can't hold a Pokeball holding a Suicune" Archie said.

"Ignore it! A perfect world is not one that has water all over!" I shouted.

"No, a perfect world is full of water!" Archie shouted.

"Have you watched Water World?! That does not work!" I shouted. Archie lunged for the red orb!

"You are not obtaining an orb!" I shouted. I was pushed backward and touched the orb! The orb began entering my body! I began to try and touch the blue orb! Archie pulled out a suitcase and pushed the blue orb in there!

"So long slowpokes!" Archie shouted. Latias, use Mist ball!" I shouted! Latias lobbed a transparent orb at them but they got away!

"Young man wait!" The old man shouted.

"Here, as thanks for trying to save the orbs, a Venusaurite, a part of the ultimate weapon" The old man said as he gave me the mega stone. I left Mount Pyre as soon as I could. I began riding on Aqua's back to Mossdeep City.

"How are they that powerful?!" A trainer asked in frustration. I entered the gym and found paths!

"Athena, use trick room and keep walking!" I shouted. We began walking in thin air to the leader! But, when I got to the leader, I found two little girls!

"Welcome to Mossdeep City Gym, We are Liza and Tate, In our teamwork we can't be beat!" They both said together.

"Go, Forest!" I shouted.

"Go, Lunatone!" They both shouted.

"Forest, use leaf storm!" I shouted.

"Lunatone, use Psychic!" They shouted. The leaves were reflected.

"Forest use this time! Duck and use X Scissor!" I shouted. Lunatone was knocked into the wall!

"Go Solrock!" They shouted.

"Forest don't stop, use Frenzy Plant!" I shouted. Roots began to bind Solrock! Solrock had fainted!

"Go, Claydol!" They shouted.

"Forest, don't hold back! Mega Evolve!" I shouted. Forest's body shape and color changed! Forest turned around and fired his tail at claydol! Claydol dodged but then, it hit the wall! Debris began flying! Forest jump on the flying debris and use leaf blade!" I called. Forest began jumping from rock to rock and readied a leaf blade!

"Claydol! Use Psychic! Stop him!" Liza and Tate shouted.

"Forest return! Go Aqua, flood the building!" I shouted. Forest returned and Aqua came out. He began releasing water like a giant hose!

"It's super effective!" I shouted as I snapped my fingers. I held my breath and swam out the gym. I began to lose my breath! I found a shine in the water! I began swimming towards it and found a Blastoisite! I barely had the strength to make out words.

"Blastoise, Mega evol-" I barely made out as I passed out. My key stone shattered and Blastoise began shining, cannons grew on Aqua's arms! He used the arm jets as an exhaust and began motoring towards me. He picked me up and began swimming out of the gym.

"Blast!" Aqua shouted as he Skull bashed into the wall and escaped. I began choking out water and sat up. Did Aqua perform CPR on me? How? Logically he probably crushed my stomach when he skull bashed through the wall.

"Surprisingly" Liza said.

"You" Tate added.

"Defeated" Liza added.

"Us" Tate finished.

"You have won the Mind Badge and a new key stone!" They said together. I was given a heart shaped badge and a new key stone! I looked around Mossdeep and found Steven's house!

"Oh, Albert how nice of you to drop in. I heard Sootopolis can only be accessed by diving so here, my old scuba gear!" Steven said. And here, take my favorite Pokemon, Beldum, this is thanks for the help in many times!" Steven said. I began surfing to Sootopolis but for some reason, the heat began rising! I took off my shirt and began surfing again. I found a deep ocean! I put on Steven's scuba gear and began swimming with Aqua. I had found a temple! I swam in the temple to find hieroglyphics! I began trying to read it and can only make out a few words. Ky, ter, wor, end. Those were the only words I could make out. I found a fossil with a peculiar snail shell pattern! I picked it up and heard a sound! I began to go further in and something happened! I was sent flying out of the temple clutching the fossil. I placed the fossil in my backpack and continued. I gave up and flew to Slateport to find Stern for the fossil research. But, I saw the harbor crowded! I saw Stern in the middle of the attention!

"Mr. Stern, so when are you going to go on the subarmine?" a reporter asked.

"Right now!" A voice said. Everyone looked around and found no one! I shoved my way through the crowd and found Team Aqua! They jumped in the Submarine and got away! Angrily, I began flying on Charizard to Team Aqua's hideout for an all out siege.


	9. Alpha Adventures, Legends Reborn!

I do not own Pokemon. This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Game. Please support the official release!

"Latias, full power dragon pulse!" I shouted. Latias mega evolved and sent a tower sized dragon pulse at the entrance of team Aqua's base. I jumped down and began running into the rest of the hideout.

"We may have a problem" An aqua grunt whispered into the phone. I began destroying Team Aqua's belongings one by one they were eliminated. I began ordering Latias to use dragon pulse and blow up the base. During the destruction, a pokeball flew at my face and I looked at it, it was a purple pokeball with the letter "M" engraved on it. I placed it in my pocket. I began running all around the base to find a Sharpedo shaped submarine!

"Kid, too bad you spent too much time destroying our base, our leader Archie is already on his way to complete the world!" The admin shouted. I tackled him into the water as the submarine began to leave.

"Aqua, Mega evolve and catch up to that submarine!" I shouted. Aqua mega evolved and began motoring his way to the submarine. I jumped on Aqua with my scuba gear to reach the submarine. Aqua Skull Bashed the submarine and gave it a boost! The submarine stopped and went down. It entered an underwater cave and they got off and rushed. I ran after them and found a stone statue in the water!

"Kid, you're too late. We have the blue orb needed to awaken our Alpha God Kyogre!" Archie shouted.

"You are not bringing him back!" I shouted and tackled him. He dropped the blue orb! I bent down to pick it up and accidently kicked it!

"Yes, yes, yes! He's back!" Archie shouted. The cave began to shake!

"WROOAAARRHH!" Kyogre shouted in its wake. It smashed its way out of the cave!

"RIINNNGGG" Archie's phone rang.

"Archie, it's raining hard!" An admin shouted.

"Yes, that's what we wanted" Archie said.

"No, it's raining too much! One raindrop is as big as a pond!" The admin shouted.

"What?!" Archie shouted. Charlie broke his way out of the cave and we reached the surface. Steven flew in on skarmory.

"No, they succeeded, but how? I thought that Kyogre was a work of fiction! Wait, what is that on your hand?" Steven asked as he looked at my arm. Blue patterns began forming on my arm. Wait, I remembered! I touched the red orb!

"Did you touch the red orb?!" Steven asked.

"Archie pushed me into it when I was guarding the blue orb!" I replied.

"You can revive Groudon! He is Kyogre's rival! Go behind Kyogre's water statue and you can find a lava statue of Groudon!" Steven said. I swam back to the cave and found an empty pool of water. I waded through and found wall. I smashed through the wall and found it, a statue of Groudon!

"Touch the statue" Steven said.

"Charizard!" I shouted. His poke ball opened and he began standing in the lava. I climbed on his shoulders and touched the statue.

"GROUUUU!" Groudon shouted as he broke his way out. I flew back out and saw them in Sootopolis city, they turned the city into their war zone!

"The two titans clash once again. Our guardian Rayquaza must be summoned to this world to protect us again" Gym leader Wallace said. I flew west on Charizard to find a tall tower! I began flying to the top which seemed like an eternity. I began breathing hard and saw a green dragon resting on the top! I began to lose breath and faint!

"What, where am I? I asked.

"Zak, he's woken up!" Someone said.

"Bolt, I know that" Zak said.

"Kid, don't give up, the end of your Pokemon league journey is coming to its end! You can save Hoenn! Go!" Zak shouted. I woke up to find a whismur and a little girl.

"You finally woke up!" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Zinnia, one of the last of the Draconids. Our god Rayquaza saved us from meteors and the ultimate weapon, his heroic deeds granted him with power to stop the two titans Groudon and Kyogre. Us Draconids worship our god Rayquaza to save us in an situation like this, but he has no power to stop them in their primal state! What can we do?!" Zinnia asked.

"I can wake the god!" I shouted. I went up to Rayquaza.

"WROOOHHHH!" Rayquaza roared. He poked at my backpack so I opened it. He found Professor Cosmo's metor!

"WROOOHHHH!" Raquaza roared. He swallowed the meteor!

"WRRRROOOOHHHH!" Rayquaza roared. He was looking for a battle!

"Go, Latias!" I shouted.

"Luster Purge!" I shouted. A beam knocked Rayquaza off its feet and he flew up in the air.

"WWWRRROOOAAAHHH!" Rayquaza roared. He flew down in high velocity and smashed a hole into the side of the Sky Pillar! Latias fainted!

"Everyone, go!" I shouted.

Everyone attacked him all at once but Rayquaza ended their attacks in the sweep of his tail! But, he swept his tail with such high velocity and I was sent flying off the tower! Athena began targeting her psychic power to bring me up but I wasn't in her range! Everyone tried to reach me but I was falling too quickly! Bulbasaur used vine whip and threw Forest at me! I closed my eyes and began a countdown for my fall into the ocean. 3, 2, and 1. Forest who had been Mega evolved caught me and began running up the tower to begin an attack! I looked at the top of the tower and saw Bulbasaur evolving! Ivysaur was found at the top of the tower! I had now reached the top and began breathing. Rayquaza cocked his head and poked his head at me. I pulled out a friend ball and showed it to him. Rayquaza tapped it's head on the friend ball and then, it was caught!

"Rayquaza, arise!" I shouted. Rayquaza appeared and began Mega Evolving!

"Albert, save Hoenn, save us all!" Zinnia shouted.

"I'll do my best!" I shouted, Now, holding on to Rayquaza's neck, I began flying to Sootopolis! Kyogre, Groudon, here I come!


	10. Alpha Adventures, Training Begins!

I do not own Pokemon. This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game. Please support the official release.

"I'm here!" I shouted from the sky. Rayquaza swooped down to the bottom to confront the two primal beasts.

"It's the god Rayquaza!" People shouted from the bottom. I jumped down from Rayquaza and released my pokemon from my poke balls.

"I will win, I will win for the safety of Hoenn!" I shouted.

"Everyone attack, all out war!" I shouted.

"I'm also here!" May shouted as she jumped off Latios.

"May, you're here too?!" I asked.

"We need to save Hoenn together as Pokedex holders!" May said.

"Everyone attack!" May commanded.

"Umm, I'm also here Albert!" Wally shouted as he jumped off Altaria.

"Everyone, attack!" Wally shouted.

"Wally! Your power and ours should be able to aid Rayquaza against the two beasts!" I said.

"Alright! I have a way to stop Kyogre and Groudon, just find a way to get me to them!" I shouted as I placed my foot on the rail of the bridge.

"Charizard, catch!" I shouted as I threw a TM at him. He bit the button and it activated. TM 41, thunder punch.

"Charizard, use thunder punch!" I shouted. Charizard punched Kyogre and paralyzed him! I jumped down to join them in their battle against the beasts.

"Charizard! Come on!" I shouted. I jumped on Charizard's back and began to travel to Kyogre. But, sharp blades out of rock began to pop up and attack! Now, whirling orbs of water began to strike the blades. A flood covered all of Sootopolis! I held my breath and began to fly out of Sootopolis! I dove back down on Blastoise with my scuba suit to look for struggling people and pokemon.

"Rayquaza! Use hurricane and blow away the water!" I shouted. Rayquaza stopped fighting and blew all the water out of Sootopolis! I looked at my feet to find a Wally's Roselia drowned! I picked up Roselia and began pumping it's stomach.

"Roselia… Roselia…" I whispered. Rain began falling and Roselia's pulse stopped. Forest placed a leaf over my back as I stood up.

"Forest dig a burial for Roselia" I said.

"We're going for a fight" I said. After Roselia was buried, Forest and I lunged into battle.

"Forest, to the right, use leaf blade!" I shouted. Kyogre was struck down by the leaf!

"Forest, mega evolve!" I shouted. Forest mega evolved and I went black. I began seeing, blurry objects. I thought about using leaf blade, and it happened. I had the point of view of Forest! Now, his most powerful move, Frenzy Plant! Forest began rooting down the entire city and latched on to Kyogre! I blinked and found Kyogre bound by the roots! I found a dive ball in my pocket so. I closed my eyes and pressed it against Kyogre. One rock had shaken the city. Two rocks made the ground rumble. And three, an earthquake began! But the rumbling stopped when stars appeared on the ball! I picked up the ball and faced groudon. Groudon began trembling and tried to leave the city. But, I tapped his tail with my blue patterned hand, and he had lost his primal form! I tapped his tail with a Luxury Ball, and I caught Groudon! I returned Rayquaza and silently left the city. I began swimming on Aqua's back and reached Ever Grande City!

"You don't intend of facing the Pokemon League without eight badges, do you?" Someone said from behind me. It was Wallace!

"One on one, one pokemon each, if you cannot defeat me, you won't enter the Pokemon League!" Wallace shouted.

"Go, Forest!" I shouted.

"Milotic, do your thing" Wallace said. Milotic froze Ever Grande City! My legs couldn't move! My legs were frozen down to the core!

"Tsk, don't go to the Pokemon League without seeing me again" Wallace said as he left. Later, the ice melted and I was left on the frozen ground unconscious.

"Isn't this déjà vu Red?" Someone asked.

"Sure, Yellow" Red said. I woke up to find someone in a straw hat and someone with a red hat and black spiked hair looking at me.

"Kid, there's only one thing in the world that can cure your frozen leg" Red said.

"But Red, we have to go back to Johto to do that!" Yellow argued.

"Come on, it will be a good experience!" Red said. Red carried me onto an Aerodactyl's back and began flying.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Red, the Kantonian Champion" He said.

"And you?" I asked.

"Armadillo del Bosque, but call me Yellow" Yellow said.

"Wait, what about Forest?!" I asked.

"Release him out of his Poke Ball, Yellow, you know what to do" Red said. I released Forest and saw something.

"Poor thing, to be frozen by such a beast" Yellow said as she stroked Forest's leaves. Forest jerked up and was healed!

"Forest! How did you do that Yellow?!" I asked.

"Yellow was born in Viridian Forest, she has the natural ability to read Pokemon minds and heal them!" Red said.

"Speaking about destinations, we're here! Mount Silver!" Yellow said.

Aerodactyl stopped at a hot spring and was returned.

"Now, rest your legs in the hot spring" Red said.

"What good will that do?" I asked.

"Mount Silver hot springs are so warm, it cures any frozen body parts!" Red answered. I dipped my legs into the water and felt a sudden heat go up my body! I waded further in and released my Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Hey Red!" Someone said from down the mountain.

"Blue! What are you doing here?!" Red shouted back.

"What are you doing? I thought you were all the way back in Hoenn!" Blue asked.

"We found a frozen trainer so we took him here" I said.

"How about a battle, your Venusaur against my Charizard!" Blue shouted.

"I'm ready anytime Blue!" Red shouted.

"Charizard, fire blast!" Blue shouted.

"Venusaur, Stone Edge!" Red shouted. Charizard was struck down by sharp stones!

"Alright Albert, here your training with me starts now!" Red shouted.


	11. Alpha Adventures, The Champion Throne!

I do not own Pokemon. This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Game. Please support the official release.

"It's time to begin!" Red shouted. After exercising with my Pokemon for a day, I was exhausted.

"That's not even close to our training!" Red shouted.

"WHAAATTTT?!" I asked.

About a year later…

"Heh, is that it?" I asked.

"That's it" Red said. I'm now ready to go back.

"It's time to return to Hoenn!" Red shouted as he sent out Aerodactyl.

At Hoenn…

"Wallace, I'm ready to come back!" I shouted. I began swimming to Sootopolis. I climbed over the walls of Sootopolis and jumped into the city. To find Wallace outside the gym!

"You've finally returned, after an entire year!" Wallace shouted.

"I'm ready for a rematch!" I shouted. I slid down the wall and released Forest and stood.

"Go, Milotic!" Wallace shouted.

"Milotic, use blizzard!" Wallace shouted.

"Forest, jump!" I shouted. The whole city was covered in ice!

"Forest, remember our training, use Leaf Storm!" I shouted. Forest slid on the ice and released leaves and struck down Milotic!

"Slide back, dual chop!" I shouted. Forest turned around and knocked out Milotic!

"Swing back!" I shouted. Forest swiped the badge off Wallace's hands! He gave me the badge and returned himself to the poke ball.

"Well, you win! I was planning to give it to you later, but what good training you got!" Wallace said.

"Especially that he was trained by me!" Red said as he jumped off the wall.

"Master Red, I never knew you were here!" Someone shouted.

"Course Gold! I told everyone I was going to Hoenn!" Red said. I flew to the Pokemon league and found Wally!

"Albert, I wanted to thank you for caring for my Roselia!" Wally said.

"But, as a trainer, I have no choice but to do battle to test my limits!" Wally shouted.

"Go, Athena!" I shouted.

"Go, Gallade!" Wally said.

"Mega Evolve!" Both of us shouted. They both changed and began their fight.

"Gallade, use mach punch!" Wally shouted.

"Athena, use Psychic!" I shouted. Gallade was stopped by a pink aura but he broke through!

"How?!" I asked.

"Heh, we trained to go against Psychic attacks" Wally said.

"It's time to say goodbye to victory road, I need to show my power to everyone!" Wally shouted.

"Use the biggest Aura Sphere you can!" Wally shouted.

"No, we can't lose, we need more power, more, we won't lose!" I shouted. Athena began charging a large pink electric orb the size of a freight container and fired it!

"Athena, continue Psycho Boost!" I shouted.

"Gallade, use Aura Sphere!" Wally shouted. The two spheres slammed against each other!

"Stop trying to prove your strength!" I shouted. I headbutted him in the head and he fell. But then, Psycho Boost hit and Victory Road exploded! I brace myself and carried Wally who had just passed out. I was sent flying backwards and hit the Pokemon League doors! I returned Athena and returned Gallade. I left Wally in the Pokemon Center. I healed my Pokemon and began to prepare. I bought 74 Full Restores and 50 Revives. I replaced Charizard with Groudon and Aqua with Kyogre. I replaced Charlie with Rayquaza and walked into the Pokemon League.

"Heh, this is my first challenger since Steven" Sidney said.

"It's not like what you think. It's just one Pokemon on One!" Sidney said.

"Go, Absol!" Sidney shouted.

"Go, Groudon!" I shouted.

"Oooo, this will be a real challenge! The God of the land!" Sidney shouted.

"Groudon finish him, Hammer Arm!" I shouted. I remembered playing street fighter a few years ago and I remembered a certain phrase. Absol fainted!

"Fatality!" I shouted.

"Kid how many video games have you played?" Sidney asked. I ignored him and went past him.

"Why hello there! Are you ready for battle? Try and hit my Pokemon!" Phoebe shouted/

"Go, Charlie!" I shouted.

"Go, Sableye!" Phoebe shouted.

"Charlie, use crunch!" I shouted. Charlie bit Sableye and Sableye had fainted.

"Well, I need more training" Phoebe said. I continued on. I began shivering and saw a woman in the middle of the room.

"Well, are you able to warm my heart with your power?" Glacia asked.

"Go, Froslass" Glacia shouted.

"Groudon, use Precipice Blades!" I shouted. Froslass began floating and avoided it. Ugh…

"Is the cold taking toll on you?" Glacia asked. I began to lose balance. But, I felt the air heating up and looked outside the window! It was Blue!

"Loser! Learn to beat the elite four by yourself, smell ya later!" Blue said as he left on his Charizard. I won't give up on Blue!

"Groudon, use Lava Plume on the entire building!" I shouted. I jumped on Rayquaza's neck and went to the roof. Froslass had fainted!

"Heh, hope you are ready for Drake!" Glacia said as I left the room.

"Kid, you are real brave to try and take down the Pokemon League. I will put an end to your conquest!" Drake shouted.

"Go, Salamance, Mega evolve!" Drake shouted.

"Go, Rayquaza, Mega evolve, Dragon's Ascent!" I shouted. Both of our Pokemon Mega evolved and prepared for battle!

"WRRROOAAAHH!" Rayquaza roared. Rayquaza went to the room and slammed into Salamance knocking him out cold!

"Tsk, Steven will take you down!" Drake said. I healed my Pokemon with my full restores and continued.

"Well, welcome back!" Steve shouted.

"Steven, you're the chamion?! But how?!" I shouted.

"Many years ago, a pokemon named Palkia devastated Hoenn, I needed to show them my power to stop him!" Steven said.

"I, I, I will take you down and show everyone my worth!" I shouted.

 **Comment From AlbertCorgi: Dang guys, Chapter 12 or 13, two months, and already 147 views?! Chill! Keep up the work!**


	12. Alpha Adventures, The Post Game Starts!

I do not own Pokemon, this is only an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Please support the official release.

"Go, Groudon!" I shouted. I touched Groudon in the tail and he began some type of weird Mega evolution but increased his power by an abnormal amount.

"Use lava plume and flood the room!" I shouted. I pulled Steven's wrist out of the room and entered Drake's room. When the lava cleared up we found Skarmory had fainted!

"Return Groudon!" I shouted.

"Return Skarmory!" Steven said.

"Go, Carbink!" I shouted.

"Go, Kyogre!" I shouted. I touched Kyogre and he began Primal Evolving!

"Kyogre flood the room!" I shouted.

"Steven hold your breath!" I shouted. Water flooded the room and we held our breath. Carbink fainted!

"GGOOO, Aggron" Steven said.

"Aggron thunder!" Steven shouted. I braced myself and felt my body tearing apart. The water drained out and I was stuck paralyzed curled up on the floor. I weakly pulled open the three titan's Poke Balls and opened them. Rayquaza picked me up in his mouth and threw me onto his neck. I hung on and the battle raged on!

"Go, everyone! Metagross Mega evolve!" Steven shouted. Kyogre flooded the building, Groudon knocked them in the air when they were in the ground, and Rayquaza Dragon Ascented into them one by one, but the Metagross was too resistant!

"Go, Forest!" I said. Forest tapped my mega stone and began mega evolving! I began to take the perspective of Forest. Forest grabbed onto Metagross's limbs with Frenzy plant! Forest brick broke Metagross and cut him down! Forest Frenzy planted down Metagross and held a leaf blade against Metagross's head.

"Heh, heh, heh" I said. Steven had fainted so I walked onto the hall of champions.

"We need a champion to do this ceremony so here we have" Red said from behind me.

"Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Saur, Athena, and Forest" Red said.

"All of your friends who fought with you on your journey" Red said.

"But, release ivysaur" Red said. I opened Saur's Poke Ball and he began evolving!

"Congratulations, your Saur has evolved into Venusaur!" Red said.

"Ha, ha, ha" I said as I fainted.

Later…

I woke up to find myself next to May!

"You are finally League Champion!" She said.

"How about a battle?" May asked.

"No, not now, My Pokemon are in a state where they can't battle" I said.

"Let's walk home" May asked.

"Sure, alright" I replied. I found that my leg had been broken from the shock of that thunder attack. I held my arm around Forest's neck and began walking home.

The next week…

Ugh… My leg has finally healed but I'm out to search for the legendary Pokemon!

"Latias!" I called. I rode on Mega Latias and found a shining red spot in the distance! Dove in on Latias and found a cave! I found a pattern of three points connecting to one! I found a ring! Was this going to be like Heatran?! I set town three quick balls and stuck my hand in and three Pokemon appeared! They were all caught in the balls! I stuck my hand on them and struggled! They were all caught! I looked in my Pokedex.

"Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, Emotion, Wisdom, and Willpower" The Pokedex said. Phew, first one off the list. I began flying on Latias when I found a white shine. I flew down to find two Pokemon fighting with the horns on their head!

"Hello there!" I said to the small one. The Green Pokemon got a battle stance ready. He began charging at me until I sent our Aqua who blocked the hit.

"Here, take this a sitrus berry" I said. They ate the sitrus berry and ran. Who were they?

"Virizion, Terrakion, Colbalion, and Keldeo" The Pokedex said. So, the small one was Keldeo? I began to think, the berries seemed to work, so why not try it again?

"Keldeo! Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion! I brought some more berries!" I shouted. I hope this works, these are the last of my berries. But, as I began to lose hope, a small little horn poked out of the grass. I gave him a berry and he began to come out of the grass! I fed him a berry and he began smiling! I petted Keldeo on the head and he began changing! His horn began more of a spiral! I held out a Primere Ball and he nodded. I tapped the ball against his horn and there he was! The other swords of justice began rapidly attacking me! I dodged to the left, to the right, to the back, thank Arceus that Red trained me like this. I set down three timer balls and began to dodge once more. They were all caught within the Poke Balls! I sent out Keldeo and he began smiling again. I fed him a Poke Puff and he made a signal to jump on. I rode on Keldeo and he began riding on water! We ran to the abandoned shipwreck were we found the deck full of people! I went into the cabins and found some machine? I went further in and then, absolute silence! I looked to my right to see a Spiritomb!

"Keldeo, use Surf!" I shouted. Keldeo made a shallow amount of water and spiritomb slipped! I dropped down an ultra-ball and he was caught! I rubbed Keldeo's head and it smiled. I went to the top to find everyone was hiding! I looked up to find the lord of the whirlpools, Lugia!

"It's Lugia! Run!" Someone shouted.

"Kid, run!" Another person shouted.

"Don't underestimate the League Champion!" I shouted as I placed my foot on the rail.

"You're going to need some help!" Someone said behind me.

"It's Gold, Silver, and Crys!" Someone shouted. I looked behind me to see the three!

"Us three heroes will stop Lugia!" Gold said.

"Not just that" The voice said. A portal opened and Ho-Oh appeared! I set down two master balls and went to the top of the ship. But, out of the blue, Chris picked up a master ball with her mouth and threw it in the air. She strait up, kicked the Master Ball, and caught Lugia! I picked up the caught Lugia and looked at Crys.

"What the?! Crys how did you do that?!" I asked.

"Lots of training. Mainly when I broke my arms in an accident but I got training!" Crys said. I took out Lugia and sat on its back.

"Lugia, use Aeroblast!" I shouted. Ho- Oh and Lugia were both pushed back but, I threw the master ball and Ho- Oh was caught!


	13. Alpha Adventures, The Gods Emerge!

I do not own Pokemon, this is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game, please support the official release.

"Ick" I said as I fell off Lugia. I got up and found that the Johto Heroes were gone! Everyone began cheering and coming back.

"Here, take this letter, go to Sinnoh and go to Seakbreak Path there will be a prize for you" Someone said as they left. I was given some kind of letter. I called for Latias began riding out of Hoenn. I saw Latias shake. Hmm, so Latias can't leave Hoenn… I called Charlie and began flying out of Hoenn. I found Twinleaf town! I began flying to Seakbreak Path. There, I saw a scientist.

"Oh! Are you by any chance Albert? Well My name is Oak" Oak asked.

"Yes, what prize is there to give?" I asked.

"Go down this path and you will find your prize" Oak said. I ran down the path without stopping. I began breathing and got on Aqua. Aqua began firing water backwards I finally reached the end. I returned Aqua and walked into the center. Multiple tiny Pokemon scattered and I found a tiny red flower. I plucked it and planted the seeds. The pokemon began hiding but one of them walked out of the bushes. He stopped his move and looked at me. I opened my Pokedex.

"Shaymin, the gratitude Pokemon, the blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers." The Pokedex said. I gave it a pink poke block and it ate it. It sat on my arm and went to sleep. So, a Shaymin huh? Cute Pokemon. I kept the gracedia flower and left Seakbreak Path. I found a place that had nonstop snowing! I put on my jacket and flew there. I found a gym there! I flew down and tried to enter the temple.

"No, you can't go there!" Someone shouted.

"How come?" I asked.

"You're too weak to enter, you have no recommendations from me to enter!" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Candice, gym leader of snowpoint city" She asked.

"You also have no idea who I am too" I said.

"Who are you exactly?" Candice asked.

"Hoenn champion, Albert!" I said.

"Alright, I'll let you in, but hear me out, theres a sleeping monster inside there that can rip your pokemon to shreds if you are too weak" Candice said. I entered the temple and found a metal statue. I tapped it and headbutted it but nothing happened. Then, the whole system lit up and it came to life!

"Re-gi-steeeeellll, re-gi-ssttteeelll" The statue said.

"Registeel the Iron Pokemon, Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth" The Pokedex said. I set down a reinforced heavy ball and left the room. I found an ice statue and searched the Pokedex.

"Regice, the iceberg Pokemon, Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of -328 degrees Fahrenheit. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma" The Pokedex said. I laid down another heavy ball and it came to life! I continued down. I saw a rocky golem and searched the Pokedex.

"Regirock, the rock peak Pokemon, Regirock's body is composed entirely of rocks. Recently, a study made the startling discovery that the rocks were all unearthed from different locations!" The Pokedex said. I kicked it and it came to life! I set down a heavy ball and continued. Now, I found the last Golem, it was huge and white! I ran back up to find empty rooms full of heavy balls and I picked them up. I ran back to the final Golem and released the three golems.

"RRRREEEEGIIIIGIIIGGGGAAASSSS" The golem buzzed. I checked the Pokedex.

"Regigigas, the Colossal Pokemon, there is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes" The Pokedex said. Oh snap! I dodged a block the side. I bent backwards and dodged a block to the waist. I stood back up and saw him ready another punch! I jumped on his arm and ran up the rest of the body. He stood up which caused the temple to collapse! I jumped out the temple and threw a Heavy Ball. I attached ropes to its neck and pulled. This caused for it to fall forward and be caught by the heavy ball! I jumped down. Returned the three golems and took Regigigas's Pokeball. I to a deep breath and flew into the sky. I found a place, named spear pillar. I flew there to find the place empty! I found a pc next to it so I returned Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. But, the three created two red chains! Someone shouted behind me.

"Here take these!" He said. I looked behind me to see someone with bags over his eyes, light blue hair and a white uniform!

"Lord Cyrus, those are master balls what are you doing?!" Admin shouted. I picked up the three master balls and released the red chains. Two portals opened up, I heard a voice.

"Child, you have found me, as the one you call" The Voice" Is just me Dialga" Dialga said. I threw two master balls at Dialga and Palkia and picked them up. But, a third being appeared in the middle, one that had a slender body and had spikes on his sides. The God of the distortion world, Giratina! I lobbed my master ball and caught him too! I picked up the master ball and looked back.

"Give us the master balls, or take a punishment" Cyrus said. I released the three gods and a brawl began. Right became left. Left became right, up became own and down became up. I used them as a key and began running down the tower. But, a white light appeared out of the air and a white, golden, stag like Pokemon emerged. Ar, Arc, Arceus?!


	14. Alpha Adventures! MissingNo!

I do not own pokemon. This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game. Please support the official release.

"Lord Arceus?!" I gasped in horror.

"Now, release Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina now" Arceus asked.

"Don't do it, it's just a trick" Cyrus said.

"Here" I said. I released Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.

"You fool!" Cyrus said as he grabbed me by the collar.

"Do you think that I would defy god?" I asked.

"It's a Pokemon, not a god!" Cyrus said.

"Heh, I came prepared" I said. I looked back to see, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crys!

"Pokedex holders?!" Cyrus asked. I flung myself backwards and was released. I began breathing, but Arceus began losing control! Meteor showers began crashing down! I dodged a few meteors and ran to the other Pokedex holders.

"You did your best kid, you held your ground" Red said as he made me sit down leaning against the pillar.

"Let us originals do the work!" Red said as he raced of into battle. I wanted to stand up but fatigue stopped me.

"Just like old times Blue!" Red called.

"Tsk, but I've taken harder training!" Blue said as he sent out Blastoise to battle. I finally stood my ground and began walking to the battlefield but, Red's Pikachu pulled my leg and here I am, back at the ground. I tried to move again, but I felt a light shock! It was Pikachu's thunder wave! I sat there, thinking of a way to escape. But, I saw a gleaming object on Red's arm! A mega brace!

"Venusaur, Mega evolve!" Red shouted. Venusaur began mega evolving and progressing faster in battle. But, when I began to speak, I fell down. I saw a faint image, an image of a bright white and orange lion. I looked back to find a large purple bat. I stood up and saw them both snarling at me. Did they want me to go with one of them? I went with the orange lion and I suddenly woke up! I stood up and went through the thunder wave. I looked up the see the golden lion jump into action and battle! I stood up and rode on the lion. I checked my Pokedex

"No Data" It said. I saw a Rotom appear next to me.

"Hey! Have it enter your Pokedex, it will learn about Alolan Pokemon!" A girl shouted. I raised the Pokedex and, Rotorm was in!

"Solgaleo, the Sun Pokemon, it is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday" The Pokedex said. I realized what to do!

"Solgaleo, use Extrasensory!" I called. Arceus was frozen by the Psychic Power!

"Solageo, use Doom Desire!" I shouted. A orange tinted ball appeared and blasted Arceus with such force! More meteors began falling!

"Solgaleo, jump!" I shouted. Solgaleo jumped off the ground and hopped from meteor to meteor.

"Sunsteel Strike!" I called. Solgaleo crashed down with the speed of a falling meteor and knocked Arceus out cold! I saw some kind of code appearing! To save Arceus, I threw a timer ball and caught it! I swooped down and picked up the Poke Ball before the code can erase it. What was that code?

"No, no freaking way, he's coming after me" Red gasped as the code disappeared.

"What's wrong Red?" I asked.

Just give me some space" Red said.

"Athena, use mind reader!" I shouted. I looked into Red's mind and saw the code, Missingno? What's that? I looked further into Red's mind to find skeleton Aerodactyls and skeleton Kabutops! I looked further to the root and found him talking to the catching Pokemon Teacher and flew to cinnabar island to find missingno! I left Red's mind and found him still breathing deeply! I began to think. Missing No? I looked into my PokeDex and didn't find Missing No! I began to ask Red.

"How did you find Missing No?" I asked.

"It was 18 years ago" Red said. Alright, let's go.

"Dialga!" I shouted.

"Yes, my child?" Dialga said.

"Take me to 1996!" I shouted.

"As you wish" Dialga said. I looked around to find random digits and words everywhere! I began to fly on Charlie but, I found options!

"So, Red said to go to Viridian's catching teacher" I said. I spoke to him and he taught me how to catch Pokemon.

"So, now Cinnabar island" I said. I flew to cinnabar Island to find the almighty Missing No!

"3g75jm39fihrss5ing9nofj5m" Missing No. said.

"What?!" I asked. I released Forest to find a block of code!

"Forest, are you OK?!" I asked.

"ROOGGGHHH" The code said. That was Forest! I saw red and green code! I asked Dialga,

"What's Missing No.'s level?"

"Level 170!" Dialga said. What?! How?! I thought that level 100 was the max level!

"Go, Aqua, Charizard, and Venusaur!" I shouted. Only Aqua was released! Aqua, use Skull Bash! Aqua was immobilized! Missing No. began glowing! Now, Aqua charged into Missing No.! Aqua began digitalizing! I jumped with Aqua and began turning into Data! I looked around me to find a Treeko! I petted it's head and felt an intense burn! I looked at my hand to find my entire hand engulfed in flames! I called out Charizard to attack. Charizard used flamethrower and knocked out the Treeko. I looked around me to find an Army of Missing No.! I sent out Charlie to use Earthquake. All the Missing no. had fallen but I looked behind me to find ghosts! I stepped back and put on the devon scope to find a group of missing no.! I began running behind me and bumped into Charlie. I looked behind me and saw that, I didn't bump into Charlie! It was a Aerodactyl skeleton! I ran to my right to find a Kabutops Skeleton! I was surrounded! I braced for impact. I felt a sharp object dig into my arm. I looked to find Kabutop's arm stuck into my arm. I braced for another impact and opened my eyes. I had been pinned to the ground by Aerodactyl. I saw the ghost Missing No. lunged at me! I braced for a final impact and couldn't move. My eyes tried to open but was locked in place! Was I dead?! I managed to press a Poke Ball and then, code Dialga appeared. I began to think.

"Rewind time" I thought. I opened my eyes to find Kabutop's Scythe arm in my arm. I pulled out the Scythe and jumped. Aerodactyl crashed into Kabutops and both began disappearing. The ghost lunged at me but crashed into another ghost. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm! Was that the effect of the stab?! I held onto my arm and flew to seafoam island. I took out my Pokemon and sat down. Phew, I should not underestimate Missing No.


	15. Alpha Adventures! Kanto Adventures?

This is just an over exaggerated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Game. Please support the official release.

I began to feel my skin growing back. Is this what happened to Red before? I looked outside to find the missing no. looking for me. I quickly ran outside. Missing No. looked at me! I quickly had Charlie take me to nugget bridge. I found a trainer near the Cerulean Cave wall. He saw me and began walking to me. I had Charlie take me to Cerulean City. I walked inside and found a trainer. He saw me! I quickly took him down with ease. I went back up nugget bridge but, I heard a meow. I looked under the bridge to find a pink tail. The tail disappeared! I jumped under the bridge but I was teleported back to the top! I looked on the other side to find two pink ears!

"Mew?" The voice mewed. I looked further under the bridge to find a small pink body but, as I looked at the bridge I was pushed off the bridge! I felt a tail curl around my waist! I was lifted to the bridge! I looked behind me to find the mythical Pokemon Mew!

"Mew!" Mew asked. I couldn't understand but I held a Poke Ball. Mew tried to teleport! I threw my Poke Ball and it was caught! I picked up the Poke Ball but then, I saw a person with a black uniform pick up Mew's eyelash. I ignored it and continued. I looked behind me to find a trainer wearing red and a Pikachu following him! It was Red! I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me. I looked behind me to find Blue! Blue sent out his Charizard! I sent out Aqua to counter. Aqua used Aqua Tail and slammed Charizard into Cerulean Cave! I saw Red whisper something. I saw him smirk and fly on his Aerodactyl and leave. It was declared, we were rivals! I ventured into Cerulean Cave to find just darkness! I began to feel a strong wind breeze through the cold cave. I smashed a hole in the wall by using Aqua. I looked further into the Cave to find a purple tail. I sent out Mew to hear a grunt. I looked around me to hear a screech. I looked next to me to find Mew had fainted! I began to panic, who has such power?! I looked to my left to find Red! But, he looked different! He had spiked hair and his team was different! He had a Venusaur, Snorlax, Poliwrath, Pikachu, Aerodactyl, and Gyarados! I saw Pikachu use flash! I saw what the Pokemon was! It was strange, was it a machine? I saw it release a vortex of psychic power! I jumped through the rocks to find Red flying into the wall! I sent out my Pokemon.

"MEW!" The Pokemon called. I was sent flying through the wall. I was caught by someone. It was Blaine, Cinnabar Gym Leader!

"Kids these days, getting themselves killed, kid leave" Blaine said. I didn't listen and ran to Red's aid. I gave him some hyper potions and looked at the Pokemon.

"I don't know who you are, but man I'm glad you're here" Red said. I looked to my right to find Blaine walking in.

"Blaine!" Red shouted.

"It's my time to save you this time Red" Blaine said.

"Mewtwo, I wonder, how much pain has Team Rocket caused you?" Blaine asked. Mewtwo began charging with a ladle in his hand. I grabbed Red by the wrist and exited Cerulean Cave.

"I'm not leaving without Blaine!" Red shouted as he tried to resist. But, I felt a sharp pain go up my leg. It was Red's Pikachu! I let go and fell. I saw a bright light go through Cerulean Cave and then, Blaine was sent flying out of Cerulean Cave!

"Kid, take this" Blaine said. He gave me a Master Ball!

"Wait, if you had this then why did you get hurt?" I asked.

"That's what I thought too, but it was just too hard to touch him" Blaine said. Blaine began coughing out blood!

"Take it easy Blaine, don't get yourself killed" I said.

"Hehe" Blaine said as he fell. I ran into the Cave to find Red continuing the battle! I tapped Pikachu's shoulder. I put the Master Ball in his mouth and began to watch. I sat down and sighed. Red, kind to all Pokemon. I watched him fly on Aerodactyl with the Master Ball. But, I began to stand up as I saw Pikachu fall off Aerodactyl! I saw Pikachu hold the master ball in his mouth with an angry face. Mewtwo began spinning the ladle! I jumped in front of Mewtwo to be knocked back by his ladle!

"Boom" I thought as I was sent flying into the cave's wall. Pikachu tapped the Master Ball on Mewtwo's head. I sighed as Red picked up the Master Ball. I called Dialga to take me back to the time 2014. I began to stay home for a rest.


	16. Alpha Adventures! Shadows Arrive

I do not own Pokemon, this is just an over exagerrated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game, please support the official release.

I heard my mom call. I ran outside to find six letters in the mailbox. 3 of them were fan letters, but the others intrigued me. I began to read the first one.

"Dear Albert,

I've never fully examined your power. Meet me at Johto at Mount Silver Peak. Send a pokemon to fly the letter to me with a accept of decline of challenge.

\- Red" The Letter said. I was pumped! But, how do I get to Johto? I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked in the bush to find a, what? It looks like a living Pikachu doll! I looked in the Pokedex to find it say "NO DATA" I was surprised. The Pokedex was never wrong. I pulled on the cloth and uncovered the doll. I fell into a deep sleep and saw Red! But something was wrong, his eyes glared a maroon red. He released some kind of purple Lugia? I sent out Gardevoir. But, her dress was red and black! Her eyes flashed and struck Lugia down with a single blow! She repeatedly whacked Lugia in the head with her hand. I heard a crack in the skull and ran over. I commanded Gardevoir to stop but she didn't stop! I sent out Charizard, but his wings were purple and his other parts of his body were black! He began to start slashing Lugia in the wings! I tried to return them, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I walked over and was blinded by a stream of blood! I brushed the blood off my eyes and to panic. I saw someone walk over to me. I freaked out and began to panic even more!

"Do not fret, it is me, N, these Pokemon are mere shadows, if they really are your friends, you can repel them with ease" N said as he placed a hand on Gardevoir's head and she began to revert to normal.

"Shadow Pokemon, they are created from sheer hate of Pokemon to trainer. Your Pokemon have fought many battles, but do you show actual care and affection?" N asked. He looked to the right to see a jet black Pokemon with needles sticking out of his arms. The Pokemon dissapeared and I woke up from my dream. I woke up soaking wet looked in front of me to see Saphire with a bucket of boiling water.

"Albert, I found you asleep in the middle of the woods with some kind of gemstone" May said as she gave me a crest which looked like a Gardevoir's. I took out the blue stone from my backpack and compared it to the crest. They began turning cold and turned into a blinding light! I opened my eyes to find a purple Pokemon egg! I took the egg and placed it in my backpack. I began to fly to Lilycove to look for a way to get to Johto.

"Johto huh? Oh! Red's letter! Sure kid! I can take you to Johto!" Captain Stern said. I waited there for the ship to stop. After three hours, I looked around and saw a sign that said, "Olivine City" I flew on Charizard to see a giant shining city! I flew down to find a crowd around the gambling corner! I ran in to see a twelve year old boy with a billard stick hit 1 ball, but to hit every other ball into the holes! Everyone began clapping and then I tripped! I looked under my to find a Togekiss giving out cocktails!

"Hey!" The boy shouted.

"You there! My name is Gold, expert billard and poker player! Who are you?" Gold asked.

"I'm Albert, champion of Hoenn!" I said back. Everyone looked at me in silence. I left the room and asked Gold about Red.

"Hmm, I've never seen Master Red in a long time, Here's a map to Mount Silver. I began flying on Charizard to feel a quaint cold breeze. I remembered this breeze from when I trained with Red. I looked further into the Map and found the exact location. The wind became silent, as if time stood still, watching our battle. Red looked at me with a blank glance. He released his Pokemon and I found a difference. Just like my dream, his Pokemon became shadows! I felt his Pikachu's bolts fly into the air! I released Charlie and the battle had begun!


	17. Alpha Adventures, The Ultimate Form!

I do not own Pokemon, This is a over exagerrated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sahhpire game. Please support the official release!

Bolts of lightning, as black as laquer, were sent towards the ground with extreme force.

"R, r, Red? What is going on with Pikachu? Last time I knew him, he was yellow!" I studdered.

"..." Red whispered to himself. I knew something was wrong! I jumped on Aerodactyl and swooped in with high magnitude. I made him to his strongest earthquake to send Pikachu flying! I held on to Aerodactyl's neck to make sure I wouldn't be sent flying. As I thought, Pikachu was sent flying and backflipped! He stood there and charged!

"Aerodactyl! Use Stone Edge!" I shouted. I knew those weren't Pikachu's normal movements! Blue jagged stones began to open into the air! Pikachu was stabbed by the stone! But, a shadow was left there as I saw Pikachu's real form warp to Red's side. Next up, was Blastoise! Not just Pikachu, but Blastoise's shell was jet black and his skin was purple and white! I remembered my dream! These were Shadow Pokemon! Aerodactyl flew high into the air and began glowing. Sky Attack?! I had never taught him that move! Blastoise sent a hydro pump into the skies at Aerodactyl, but his attack had missed! Now, I held onto his neck as tight as I could! In an instant, Aerodactyl began diving with mach speed and crashed into Blastoise! I brushed off the dust and stood tall. But, Blastoise turned into a shadow and warped to Aerodactyl! He released a surf attack that caused the entire battlefield to be cleared out! I braced for impact, held onto a spike from the Stone edge and held my breath. Water crushed the spike and I swam to the surface to catch a breath of air. I dived down, causing for myself to grab hold of a Aerodactyl's Poke Ball. I returned him to felt a chill in my spine! I released Charizard and commanded him to fly into the sky. Now, I was locked in a block of ice! I now felt the ice melting and Charizard's flamethrower drying me. I began breathing heavily and looked to see Red looking at me with a blank stare. I smirked. I took out a TM from my back and clicked it against Charizard's head.

"Charizard, fly in and use Thunder Punch!" I shouted. Charizard flew strait to blastoise and slammed him with God-like strength causing him to crash into a mountain and faint. Red began to gain a bit more control and he fell to his knees! In an effort to strike back against the shadows, he released Venusaur, just to make sure I would win! I took it as an opportunity and struck him with a fierce fire blast! But, as returning Venusaur, Red looked back with a blank stare and sent out Lapras! In an effort, he released a strong stream of water and completely knocked out Charizard. I had my hands tied now! Nothing that is completely super effective is in my party! I released my Venusaur and prepared a solarbeam. But, I tied a ribbon to his stem for luck. But, most hope was lost as Lapras launched a blizzard that began depleting Venusaur's HP! But, as the last bits of HP were being destroyed, 1 HP was left, as I had tied a focus sash to the stem! The beam was blasted and Lapras fell off the ledge and was returned to it's Pokeball! Red sent out Espeon to counter Venusaur! Espeon sent Venusaur flying into the air with Psychic and sent him flying towards the wall of the mountain! I returned him and began to think. I sent out Athena in an effort to conquer Espeon's Psychic power. Athena released a giant moonblast which knocked Espeon over the edge, causing it to faint. I began to sweat. All the Pokemon he had sent were covered in black or purple shadow energy! Luckily, this is his last Pokemon. But, my hopes were dashed as his Charizard began being covered in shadows! But, a swirl of black fire covered him, and he had Mega Evolved! Just his stare was able to push Athena back! I was going to lose! I began to raise my Key Stone but my hand was forced down by Athena! She shook her head and jumped off the ledge! I returned her and sent out Sceptile! Leaves swirled around the battlefield, but were burnt by the black flames. I thought all hope was lost! I heard a meow from behind me. I looked behind me to see Mew! Mew became a missing No! Mew entered Sceptile's body and began to morph! Wings grew out of Sceptile's sides and sharp teeth grew into Sceptile's mouth! I checked the Pokedex for type, but a incredible result appeared! 3 types! Grass, Rock, and Dragon! I took it further and Mega evolved Sceptile! Spikes grew out of Sceptile's back and his hand became scythe-like! Was this, the full extent of Mega evolution?! I shouted with all my might, Frenzy Plant! I began to see first person view of Sceptile going sonic speed and jumping from root to root slashing Charizard! I looked in the Pokedex to hear it beeping rapidly.

"NEW MOVE AQUIRRED! EMERGENCY!" The Pokedex buzzed. I looked to see two words. DRACO METEOR. I shouted the move!

"FOREST! USE DRACO METOR!" I shouted with all my might. Forest shouted! The sound was even louder then an Exploud! I covered my ears. Giant meteors began crashing down to the mountain! Forest jumped Meteor from Meteor and crashed down with a finishing leaf blade to the neck! Shadow Charizard was decapitated! The shadows dispersed leaving a exhausted Charizard alive! I ran to Red as he fell.

"Red!" I shouted. I caught him as collapsed.


	18. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, Zak and Bolt?

I do not own Pokemon. This is just an over exagerrated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire account. Please support the official release.

"Wh.. What? What happened? What smells like smoke?" Red asked.

"Shame Red, Shame" I responded.

"Wh. Wha. What, is that a Mega Sceptile?" Red asked.

"It's what I call synchro evolution, I can still mega evolve through that" I said back. Red handed me a letter.

"Dear Red,

We would like to invite you to the Unova World Tournament. This is sent to every champion that can still battle. This is a tournament participated by Champions across the universe.

-Marl and Bolt"

"I would like to send you there instead of me. For now, I'm retired as champion" Red said as he sighed.

"Wait, how did they get across the universe?!" I asked. Red facepalmed.

"Your mom went into Lanette's PC and took your dialga and told him to send the letters" Red said.

"MOOOOOMMMMM!" I shouted as I flew home on Charlie. I immeadiatly jumped down to Littleroot Town from about 20 feet in the air, not caring about my health, but the fact that my Mom stole my Pokemon! I fell about three feet into the ground and climbed up. I limped to my PC and found Dialga missing!

"MOM! WHERES MY DIALGA!" I shouted.

"It's in the kitchen cabinet!" Mom shouted from the kitchen. WHAT?!

"MOM IT'S A POKEMON, NOT A ACCESORY!" I opened the cabinet and took the pokeball. I opened the Pokeball and dialga appeared.

"Where would you like to go and when?" Dialga asked.

"Jun 23, 2012! At Unova, Driftveil City! About three hours before the Pokemon World Tournament!" A warphole appeared and I jumped in. I threw the Dialga pokeball on the ground and Professor Birch picked it up. I closed my eyes and opened them. I looked around Driftveil city to find a Pokemon Battle! I found a Mega Manectric fighting a Poliwrath! Wait, a camoflauge, more buff Poliwrath?! I looked into my Rotom Pokedex to find it say, "Mega Poliwrath, water and fighting type, This Pokemon is able to cut through about 50 bricks with one Karate Chop"

"Poliwrath, use Hydro Cannon!" One said.

"Back at you Zak! Manetric, use Thunder!"

"Bolt, you can't win, full power Poliwrath!" Zak shouted. The hydro cannon went through the thunder attack and contaminated the water with lightning! Manectric flinched and was hit by the attack!

"Wait, do I know you two?" I asked.

"Oh, Albert!" Zak responded as he looked at me.

"Didn't expect you to be here. But, wheres Red?" Zak asked.

"Nah, he retired, a Pokemon battle between us injured him" I responded. Manectric flew into Bolt and was returned to his Poke Ball.

"I want to ask you one thing, how did you appear in one of my dreams?" I asked. They ignored me and began to enter the Tournament. I entered as well and began to wait.

An hour later...

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE UNOVA WORLD TOURNAMENT, PARTICIPATED BY CHAMPIONS!" The speaker blasted.

I was called into the first battle against Blue! I dashed in to find Blue and his Blastoise. But, something was different, he was silent like Red!

"


	19. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, Blue vs Albert

I do not own Pokemon, This is just an Over exagerrated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire account. For people who ask why I keep doing this intro, is because I just want to give credit to the real company and do not want to deal with comments saying I should stop uploading this story or want Grammar Nazis to stop critisizing me for these small details.

I released Charlie into the sky as Alakazam was released from the ball.

"Charlie, use stone edge!" I shouted. Blue smirked and pointed his finger at the stone. Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and the stones were sent black to the ground.

"Thats it, Charlie, Sky attack!" While Alakazam was distracted with the stone edge, Charlie glowed white and began to spiral into Alakazam! Next up, was Rhyperior! Snap! I have the disadvantage! I retreived Charlie and began to think who I should release. I remembered my battle with Red, oh wait!

"Forest, shred his Rhyperior!" I shouted. Forest appeared and looked at me. I nodded to Forest's glance. Forest was covered with leaves and resurfaced, and has now grown wings and fangs. Blue flinched.

"Forest, use Brick Break!" I shouted. Forest, in a flash, dashed to Rhyperior and slammed the side of his hand against Rhyperior's horn, completely shattering it. Rhyperior was immediately sent back to the ball. Blue put up a smile. He was back!

"I'll beat you Albert, not for the tournament, but for being able to destroy my rival in combat, if I can beat you, then I can beat him!" Blue shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Blastoise, Hydraulic Mine that fool of a Sceptile!" Blue shouted. But, he began to shift, cannons grew out of his stomach and a cannon grew out of it's shell!

"Heh, I can also synchro evolve my Pokemon! Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" Blue shouted.

"What?! How?!" I asked.

"I've spent all my years with gramps at the lab, do you think I cannot bond with Pokemon?!" Blue shouted.

"Now this will get serious, Forest, Mega Evolve!" I shouted as I held my wristband in the air. Forest grew a giant stone spike on his back!

"Forest, settle this match, use Frenzy Plant!" I shouted. Roots grew and tried to attack Blastoise, but suddenly, Blue called an attack!

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Blue shouted. The attack came from all cannons! The attack pierced through the roots, causing them to grow, but making them ineffective!

"Now, you lose, use Blizzard!" Blue shouted.

"Forest, use Leaf Storm!" I shouted. The ice quickly overcame the leaves, causing Forest to fall!

"You're down, your trump card is down, you lose!" Blue shouted. The shadows quickly overcame Blue!

"Go, Charizard!" I shouted.

"Seriously, Charizard, if you weren't stupid enough" Blue smirked.

"Baka, your blastoise isn't inexhaustible, he's using too much energy from synchro evolution and from those super powerful attacks" I corrected. On my last word, Blastoise reverted back to normal and collapsed.

"Cut down on power use, Red is still far more powerful than you, he can literally Mega evolve with the shadow cast over him, where you Synchro evolved but was still not able to Mega evolve his pokemon" I exclaimed as I calmed down. My lungs were literally exhausted from all the shouting I did in the battle.

"BLUE AND HIS BLASTOISE HAVE FALLEN, THIS MEANS THAT ALBERT IS VICTORIOUS!" The Announcer shouted. Phew, now finally that conversation is over, lets take a look at the electric scoreboard.

"NEXT UP, IS ZAK, VS BOLT!" The board displayed.


	20. Pokemon Alpha Adventures, Shadow Seige

I do not own Pokemon this is just an over exagerrated version of my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire account. Please support the official release.

I sat down on the bleachers to watch the battle.

"You're going down this time Zak!" Bolt shouted.

"Back at you!" Zak shouted from the other side of the field.

"Greninja, show him what true power is about!" Zak shouted.

"Electivire, give him The Distortion World!" Bolt shouted back.

"Electivire, you got this! GO!" Bolt shouted. Wires grew out of Electivire's head and connected with his neck, then conductors grew out of his arms!

"Greninja, synchro evolve!" Zak shouted.

" _Wait, is he forcing his Greninja to synchro evolve?!"_ I thought. A red star grew on his head and a water shuriken grew on his back!

"Electivire, try to conduct!" Bolt shouted. Electivire's conductor held in electricity and created a crook with his electricity!

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Zak shouted. The two weapons clashed! sparks began to erupt from the weapons colliding!

"Electivire, our strategy! GO!" Bolt shouted. Electivire Changed back to normal, but the weapons stayed intact! Greninja's water shurikens began to overpower the electric crooks!

"NOW!" Bolt shouted. Electivire began to revert to synchro mode and overpowered him, causing Greninja to faint!

"What?! No, I need more power!" Zak shouted.

"Go, Tapu Finni! Tear it to shreds!" Zak shouted.

"TAPU FINNI, HYDRO VOTREX!" Zak shouted as he crossed his arms and made a wave motion with his arms. A hurricane appeared and completely obliterated Electivire, leaving him knocked out.

"Electivire, you did your best, take a rest" Bolt sighed.

"Now, Raikou! cause the storms to crash!" Bolt shouted as he threw an ultra ball into the air. In Raikou's wake, black blouds shrouded the sky and thunder pounded into the ground! I saw Bolt facepalm and I thought,

" _Why? Raikou is so powerful. Wait a second, could it be?_ " Raikou, in a flash, was covered in lightning and now, it looks like he teleported to Tapu Finni! I blinked to find that Tapu Finni's shell had cracked!

"Tapu Finni, you're too weak, return!" Zak shouted.

"Poliwrath, show him what the distortion world is!" Zak shouted.

"Raikou, do what you want!" Bolt shouted. Raikou began to rampage around the arena! Bolts of lightning began to crash down!

"No, this is out of hand! Zak, get out of the arena!" Bolt shouted. Bolt helt up his arm to reveal a black wristband with a yellow crystal! Bolt made is arms in shape of a lightning bolt!

"RAIKOU! GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" Bolt shouted. Raikou roared towards the sky, causing a lighning bolt, the size of the arena, to swallow the entire field itself! Bolt left the field and returned to find an exhausted Raikou and a fainted Poliwrath!

"B, b, Bolt has defeated Poliwrath, Bolt wins!" The speaker shouted as he cowered in fear. I looked behind me to find three people in white suits talking.  
"So, Arceus is finally coming back from the battle a few weeks ago" Grunt 1 whispered.

"Lets try recruit some people" Grunt 2 suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, move out!" Grunt 3 finished.

A Few Hours Later...

I began to look for Zak and Bolt to try investigate this team. I glanced over the corner to see Zak speaking to one of the Grunts! Yes, he's going to stop them!

"Alright, so if I join you, I can be an executive and control Arceus?" Zak asked.

"Yes, all of that will be in your hands" Grunt 3 replied with a ominous look.

"No, Zak! Don't join them! What would Bolt say?!" I asked.

"I dont care!" Zak shouted as the shadows began to surround him! I charged at him, but I felt like I couldn't move!

"Electross, use charge" Zak whispered. I felt my blood's plasma go out of control! My muscles ached andI felt my wonds from the past open and leave blood flowing.

"World... Going... Dark..." I whispered as I fainted.

"Hey, you OK?" Bolt asked. I woke up the Hospital to find Bolt right next to me.

"What happened to Zak?" I asked

"Who knows" Bolt replied.

"Wait, last time I remembered him, he was talking with the strange team I was investigating, I was looking for you and Zak, but I found him making a contract with them!" I recalled.

"What?! Why would he-" Bolt stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"No, no, no, no! I knew he wanted power, but he wouldn't go this far!" Bolt stammered. Bolt ran out of the room.

In Bolt's perspective now...

" _Idiot, he's supposed to be older and more wise, he's being an naive idiot!"_ I thought. I turned right to find a big cyan G in italic!

 _"Team Galactic? I thought father had resigned! Is he back?!"_ I thought. I was sure he would quit after Albert had stopped him from capturing the true Arceus!

"Manectric! Come out!" I shouted as I released him from the ball.

"Manectric, I hate to say this, but Dad's back" I sighed. Manectric snarled, remembering his cruel, look of hatred.

"Manectric, lets bust our way through Team Galactic!" I shouted. His mane was replaced with thunderclouds filled with electricity!

"Manectric, Mega evolve!" I shouted as I held up my left arm. He grew a yellow horn shaped like a lightning bolt! My key stone began rumbling! I ignored it and held my right arm up and made a lightning bolt symbol!

"Now, Father, for all of the pain you have caused, GO! Manectric, GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" I shouted. The entire building was engulfed in lightning! I looked in front of me to see Zak with a Shadow Arceus!


End file.
